


The Wolf and the Dame

by hollandperfection



Series: You are Not Alone in This [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, wolf!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon and each month it cries for a love it will never touch."<br/>Allison and Lydia spend the full moon on Allison's roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Dame

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this beautiful playlist while writing this. http://8tracks.com/scorpiodreams/howl

Allison was sitting on her roof looking up at the full moon. She can always feel the moon, always, but tonight is the night. The night where she feels not only the moon but the wolf inside of her wanting to come out and howl at the beautiful luminescent orb. She just wants to be running closer to it, as close as she can get, but she can never get close enough. She looks at her arms and how the light is reflecting onto her body, almost as if she feels the light rays going into her body, it’s calming for her. Sitting, breathing, just being.

She breathes in deep, smells the earthly scents around her: the trees, the grass, the specific scent the wind is carrying right now. Everything around her is perfect, she wishes she can stay in this moment forever.

“You can feel it can’t you?” That voice, that beautiful voice that she will never get tired of hearing: Lydia’s voice.

“I can always feel it.” She’s still looking up at the moon, she can’t get enough of it, it’s just so enticing.

“But tonight especially?” She finally turns to her, looking into the deep green eyes that first took over her life when she met this woman.

“Yeah.” She smiles looking down at their entwined fingers.

“Can you describe it to me?”

She didn’t answer for a while, she wanted to get her words just right.

“I can always feel it, on normal days I can concentrate on things, but I still know it’s there. Always in the back of my mind calling my name. Sometimes I just want to run away with it, just run every night with it, just me and her. But on days like this, it’s like a hum is going through my body, surging me up, wanting me to do crazy things. I can never let it get to that point, that’s why you’re here to anchor me.” She brings their hands to her mouth and kisses their fingers. “I would fly away without you, you ground me, and I thank you so much you keep me here. I would be lost without you Lydia Martin.” She leans over and kisses the red head, she can feel the moon pushing her to do more, but she can’t, not tonight, she just wants serenity tonight.

“I love you.” Lydia looks gorgeous in the moonlight, the way the silver light reflects off her skin, she just wants to reach out and touch her. Feel her heart beat throughout her body, the blood pulsing through her veins, the sound of air filling her lungs…

“I love you too.” Lydia brushes a strand of hair out of her face and looks deeply into those brown eyes, she can see herself in them. The little twinkle her eyes always have is Lydia’s favorite, and when she gets the crinkles on the sides of her eyes when she smiles. They emit absolute happiness and Lydia can always feel it radiating onto her.  It fills up her body with warmth and she can always feel herself smiling back at the older girl.

“Sometimes I think you might do it, run away...but I wake up and see you still beside me, I thank you for that.” Lydia starts brushing her thumb across her hand.

“I would never do it, not without you. I’m stronger than it, I’ve learned how to keep it tame. I would never let it take over my body.”

“I know. You’re strong, Allison, stronger than all of this, I knew since the first day I met you.” Lydia squeezes her hand reassuring her.

She leans over to kiss Lydia again and leans her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. It’s Lydia’s perfume and it grounds her more; it reminds her to stay human. She’s reminded of the moon and the distant hum under her skin, but wills it away from her mind and focuses on how Lydia is brushing her thumb on her hand. She loves when the girl does that, it soothes her, relaxes her. Pulls her away from her wolf and into her body and into Lydia’s arms.

 

 


End file.
